Multi-passenger vehicles typically include one or more exits that are to be used by persons to leave the interior area of the vehicle only in emergencies. Such emergency exits remain closed by emergency exit doors at all other times during vehicle operations.
In the case of some multi-passenger vehicles such as school buses, when an emergency exit door is opened, the emergency exit opening may be a significant distance above the ground. To jump from such a distance to the ground may present a challenge for some small children or for disabled individuals.
Emergency egress systems from school buses and other multi-passenger vehicles may benefit from improvements.